


yellow

by covellite



Series: ARFOV [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aromantic, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love, tangos arophobic in this fic unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Tango decides to finally tell Grian the truth about his feelings. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Tango Tek, Grian/Tango Tek
Series: ARFOV [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	yellow

_ Yellow roses are a symbol of friendship and caring. Never send yellow roses to someone you are romantically interested in. -ftd.com _

Tango had promised himself he’d talk to Grian, and today he planned on fulfilling that promise.

He put on his favorite jacket and his lucky socks and made sure his hair was artfully messed up rather than the usual chaotic mess. He made sure to pick a flower on the way from his studio to the mansion Grian currently occupied. The garden didn’t have any red roses, only yellow, but Tango wasn’t deterred. It was the intent that mattered, not the color.

He walked into the mansion’s parlor and was greeted with a warm smile from Grian. He got up from his couch to hug Tango around the waist, and looked up at him softly.

“What are you doing here?” he asked. “You don’t look frenzied.”

“I’m not.” Tango laughed, hoping his voice wouldn’t shake. “I just wanted to see you.”

Grian’s face lit up. “Really? Aw, thanks Tango. We don’t spend enough time just hanging out. Is there anything you want to do?”

“Well, I-” He looked aside, trying to think of what to say. “I have to tell you something.”

Grian let go, much to Tango’s disappointment, and stepped back. “I’m all ears.”

Tango went red and wordlessly held up the rose Grian apparently hadn’t noticed. He looked at it for a moment, then looked back at Tango.

“A rose?”

“Yeah. I, uh, I really like you. I mean, obviously I like you, otherwise I wouldn’t spend all this time with you, but I mean. It’s more than just the sex and blood for me.” He took a deep breath. “And I was hoping-”

“Don’t,” Grian said, a pained look on his face. “Please. Just don’t.”

Tango’s heart was rapidly dropping into his stomach. “Oh.”

“Don’t take it personally,” Grian said, or maybe begged. “You’re really great. You’re a lot of fun and I like being around you, just not in that way.”

“Alright. I get it.”

“No, you don’t. No one gets it.” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and growled at himself. “I should’ve known this would happen. This is Scar all over again.”

Tango wasn’t the greatest at understanding other people, but he knew a guy on the verge of panicking when he saw one. He gently laid a hand on Grian’s shoulder and pushed him to the couch. Grian sat down and put his head in his hands.

“Is something wrong?” Tango asked once Grian’s breath even out a little. Grian shrugged and sat up.

“Most vampires as old as me fall in love at some point. Sometimes multiple times if they’re foolish enough to love humans. But I never have. I don’t think I can.”

“Oh.”

Grian sighed. “Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?” Tango asked, bewildered. He was upset that his feelings weren’t reciprocated, sure, but he couldn’t imagine being angry.

“Others have been.” Grian scoffed. “But I’m not broken. I know I’m not. I don’t care what he says.”

Unsure of how to respond, Tango patted Grian’s shoulder and said nothing.

“Do you… do you still want to be my friend?” Grian asked, voice small.

“Of course!” Tango paused. “Although we probably shouldn’t bang for a little while.” He laughed, and Grian joined it.

“Fine by me.”

“You sure? You’re hornier than a rabbit in springtime. I don’t think you could go a week without me.”

“Eh, I’ll still have Mumbo,” Grian said flippantly. Tango froze.

“Are you and Mumbo a thing?” he asked, not breathing. Grian looked at him strangely.

“Well, yeah. Nothing romantic, but we do things.”

“Things.”

Grian scratched behind his ear. “Sexual things, yeah. Why are you acting so weird about that?”

“I didn’t,” he mumbled, then jerked his hand away from Grian and backed away. “I thought I was the only one.”

Grian’s face fell. “Oh.”

“Oh?” His heartbreak, which he’d been ignoring in favor of comforting Grian, reared its head again just to sharpen into something angry. “You never thought to mention you were seeing someone else? Is it just me and Mumbo or are you fucking half the city?”

Grian said nothing. Tango snorted.

“Maybe you are broken. Don’t talk to me again.”

He stormed out, leaving Grian and the rose behind.

_ In [the Victorian era], yellow roses were associated with jealousy, the end of a relationship, or infidelity. -bloomsbyheinau.com _


End file.
